Third Floor Classroom
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Sirius starts to tell Remus something, which leads to Remus telling Sirius something. Summary not so good. Also, not sure about the genre. It is yaoishonenai boyxboy. SiriusxRemus. No likey, no readie.


**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Or it's characters.**

If I did, you would know, because Sirius would have come back and he and Remus would have snogged senseless. So sad.

* * *

"What did you do now?"

Amber colored eyes stared warily into a grinning face.

All around, everyone was climbing the stairway up to the dorms for some well deserved sleep. Soon, it was just the two of them.

"It's not so much as what _I_ did Moony, as what someone _else_ did," the owner of the grinning face, Sirius Black, said brightly, sitting himself down across from his friend on the velvet couch.

Remus Lupin raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?" It was too suspicious. Normally Sirius would love to take credit for whatever prank he or James had pulled, but this was a new tactic. "And pray tell, Master Black, what did someone else do?"

Sirius's grin grew wider. "Ah Master Lupin, as I was passing by the astronomy tower on my way from the empty third floor classroom-"

"The make-out spot?"

Sirius smirked. "Ah, does little Moony know that spot from experience or from listening to others relive their wonderful stories of adulthood?"

"Everyone knows that spot Padfoot, so continue with your story," Remus said, his cheeks gathering a touch of pink. "You have had experience!" Sirius exclaimed with wide eyes. "Moony tell me who!"

"It's none of your business Sirius," Remus stated closing his book, making sure to mark his page. "What! I am hurt Moony, that you wouldn't tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world who it was that helped you grow into a man!"

Again Remus's eyebrow rose.

"Padfoot, you don't grow into a man by getting your first kiss."

"Ah," Sirius nodded sagely, "for a normal person no, but you being the way you are, I think it's the farthest you will ever get."

Remus scowled in indignation and flushed deeply.

"For your information I have gotten farther than a kiss."

There was complete silence as Sirius stared at the werewolf. Remus's eyes widened in realization as his words sunk in.

"How much farther?"

Remus looked anywhere but at Sirius as he chose his words carefully. "Well…not as far as _you_..."

Sirius cleared his throat before he nonchalantly asked, "So who's the lucky bird?"

Here our beloved little amber eyed bookworm stood up quickly and walked towards the stairway. "You know what? I'm actually pretty tired, so I think I'm going to tuck in for the night-"

"Moony."

"-plus I've got to get up early to finish that essay for McGonagall on the merits of human transfiguration versus animagi-"

"Moony."

"-and then there was that other essay for Slughorn on how I went wrong in making that Draught of Living Death potion —fifteen inches is a bit much-"

"_Remus!"_

Remus stopped his rambling and bit his lip nervously. He didn't want Sirius to know…it was bad enough that he was constantly reminded of it…

Sirius gazed at Remus with his stormy grey eyes that sent involuntary shivers down his spine. "Remus," he said calmly, "come here."

Remus wasted no time in doing as he was told and sat next to the animagus on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Remus, look at me."

Hesitantly he opened his eyes and found himself drowning in those beautiful eyes. He felt himself blush. Since when did he start thinking that Sirius's eyes were beautiful? Warm, enchanting, mysterious maybe, but never beautiful.

Sirius watched silently as Remus's face grew red and as his amber eyes glowed in the firelight. "Remus…who did you go to that spot with?"

"Sirius, I don't think you want to know."

He didn't answer but leaned in closer, his fingers weaving through tawny hair, and began to plant butterfly kisses up Remus's neck.

"S-Sirius!" Remus gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing?

He felt Sirius smirk against his neck, but did not pause in his actions. "Tell me."

"Y-You really don't want to kno- _ah!_" Sirius had stopped at the base of his neck and began sucking on it. Remus moaned involuntarily and was pushed gently onto his back.

"_Tell me."_

"Y-You remember whe…when there was…big party after finals last year? To…c-celebrate?" Trust Remus to still be able to form almost full sentences when being attacked by Sirius's tongue. Most of Sirius's fan girls would have fainted.

Sirius grunted, showing that he knew what Remus was talking about.

"W-Well, when I s-said that…I w-would get more-_ah_- food for everyone…I m-met S-Snape."

Sirius paused, not quite liking where the conversation was going. Remus, glad for the stop, tried to pull together any coherent thought that had nothing to do with seeing what everyone meant about Sirius being really good with his tongue.

"The Slytherins were also having a party and he had firewhiskey with him. Somehow he talked me into having a few drinks with him in the empty third floor classroom, though now I remember him not drinking anything at all. He got me drunk and started kissing me."

The fingers tightened in his hair, though not painfully, and Remus opened his eyes, not quite remembering when he closed them.

"As I said I was drunk, so I went along with it. After a while, he started taking off my clothes. It wasn't until I only had my boxers on when James walked in on us with the map. I think he was looking for me. Something about taking too long while everyone was dying of starvation…he hexed Snape and took me to the Room of Requirement so I could get sober."

Slowly Sirius lifted his head so he could look into Remus's eyes. "Is that why Snivellus is always looking at you funny?" he asked slowly, his face carefully blank. Remus nodded not quite sure of what else to do.

"…is that all he does? He's your potion's partner; does he try anything to you?" he asked, gritting his teeth as Remus averted his eyes elsewhere.

"I-It's nothing," he whispered quietly.

There was a long silence between the two, with Sirius staring at the figure trapped below him, and Remus looking fixedly at the wall on the other side of the room.

"You know what I'm going to have to do now, right?" Sirius asked with newfound determination. Remus looked back at him with confusion evident in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm going to have to protect you," he whispered huskily before lowering his head so that their lips met. As if on instinct, Remus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. The male on top smirked against the other male's lips before breaking the kiss after several moments, admiring at how flushed and out of breath he had managed to make him.

It took several seconds before Remus could open his eyes. "I…I don't need you to protect me," he said breathlessly. Sirius leaned down and rested his forehead against his precious werewolves'.

"You probably don't, but you should know that I'm very possessive when it comes to things that belong to me."

"I don't belong to you!"

Sirius smiled before kissing Remus gently on his lips again. "Yes, you're my beautiful little Moony, and no one else can have you."

* * *

(The next day)

Sirius watched lazily as his boyfriend flipped through his transfiguration book in reference for his essay. Although he was supposed to be thinking up new pranks, watching Remus was much more fun.

He already had several in store for that slimy git who touched his Moony anyway.

Suddenly Remus sat up straight with such a cute look that Sirius smiled.

"Yes Moony?" he asked amusedly. Remus turned to face him, with his eyebrow raised again. "What was it that you wanted to tell me last night?"

Comprehension dawned on him as he hit himself on the forehead. "Right! Well, I was passing by the astronomy tower and you'll never guess who I saw!"

Remus tilted his head to the side a bit, waiting for Sirius to continue. "It was Peter and Rose Stevens, that Hufflepuff girl!"

Sirius watched as a slow grin made its way onto the werewolf's face. "Really? Peter and Rose?" "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either! I mean, seeing Wormtail like that was not really something I needed but still!"

"She was that girl Peter has had his eye on for a while right?"

"Yep. Don't know how he managed to shag her though; bloke couldn't even talk with looking sick."

"It seems like everyone is finding that special someone," Remus said with a nod. Sirius nodded too before pressing his lips against his.

Yes, it seems like everyone was happy.

Now, they just had to work on James and Lily.

* * *

All right! First yaoi story ever!! -

Reviews are very welcome, so I know what to work on for my next story. Oh, also, no flames because it's yaoi (boyxboy if you didn't know). Honestly, you should have figured that out when they started kissing and gone to another story if you're not interested in that sort of muffin. Other than that, flames are welcome! (Just not that kind) See you later!

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
